Amusement City
by brfanficwriter
Summary: The strawhats are docked in a festival island. Even in such a place, they manage to make a big scene. WARNINGS: SPOILERS FOR THE DRESSROSA ARC. Happens after the end of the Dressrosa arc. If there are any changes in the crew members that are permanent, I'm going to update it to match the manga
1. Amusement city

Amusement City. An island that consists of a great variety of amusement rides, many circus troupes, and festivals all around the place. The island basically tells its visitors to enjoy themselves as much as they can. And that is exactly what a certain pirate crew plans on doing.

"Hold on, the three of you." Nami said just as Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were about to jump out of the ship.

"What do you want, Nami? I wanna go play!"Luffy said while pouting

"I know you do, but we have to be careful. This place isn't just fun, it's also a well thought out trap built by the marines to catch pirates."

"T-Then isn't it better that we stay on the Sunny? It's not like I'm scared or anything." Usopp said while trembling

" Well, sure it is, but our captain couldn't be still on the same place for more than one second even if his life depended on it. Besides, we have to wait for the log pose to point to the next island and it wouldn't be fair to you guys to keep you here with all that in front of us".

"So we will go out on groups of three people. The first group will be Usopp, Sanji and Brook. The second group will be Nami, Luffy and Franky. And the third group will be Zoro, Chopper and me" Said Robin

"What! But then we won't be able to have fun with everyone!" whined Luffy

"I'm sorry Luffy, but it's the best way so we don't cause too much ruckus."

"Come on, Luffy. It still will be fun to hear everyone's stories about their day." Chopper tried to encourage Luffy

* * *

While the rest of the crew tried to cheer Luffy up, Sanji and Zoro were fighting as always.

"Hey, shitty seaweed, you better protect my Robin-chan carefully or I'm gonna kick your ass all the way back to East Blue."

"Hmpf I don't need to hear that from you, Ero-cook."

"Robin-chan, I'm sorry I have to leave you at the hands of this brute, but don't worry. If you are in trouble, all you have to do is say 'KYAA HELP ME MY GLORIOUS HANDSOME PRINCE' and I fly to save you." Sanji said with hearts in his eyes

"Ufufu, thank you. I'll be sure to remember that." Robin said trying to hold back a chuckle

"Okay guys, we'll be leaving first. Have fun!" Nami walked away with Franky dragging a sulking Luffy


	2. Sanji, Brook and Usopp

It's been ten minutes after everyone else left the Thousand Sunny, and Usopp and Brook still haven't managed to make Sanji stop whine about not being with his ladies.

"WHY AM I STUCK WITH YOU TWO WHILE MY NAMI-SWAN AND ROBIN-CHAN ARE WITH THOSE IDIOTS!"

"Because Nami said so"

"Well, well, Sanji-san, don't be so upset. We shall even let you choose the first place we go if you cheer up." Brook said trying to be reconforting

"Hey Usopp."

"What?"

"Where do you think a girl would like to go in this shitty island?"

"Umm… I don't know… the haunted house, maybe?"

"Haunted house, hmmm..." _All those scared ladies just whishing that a prince charming, ME, saves them._ "It's not such a shitty idea, let's go." _Just wait, ladies. Your charming prince is coming to the rescue. HEHEHE_

"Does he have to be so creepy?" whispered Usopp to Brook, who only shrugged

"I HEARD THAT, USOPP!"

"It's written here that this haunted house is actually haunted. 'The vengeful spirits that live in this mansion will read your soul in search for your deepest fears'." Sanji said while reading to the flyer of the attraction as they walked towards it. "What a bunch of bull. 'Clients that suffer from cardiac problems are not advised to go in to Mansion of Horrors. The Amusement City government does not take responsibility for any client that disregard this warning.' It's probably just a fake looking show to scare out cowards."

The haunted house was really well made. The castle looking exterior was gothic and antique looking. Somehow the sky around the castle was dank and cloudy, even though it was sunny around the island. There were crows and bats flying through the mansion. The three pirates could actually hear a creepy song playing somewhere, even though they couldn't see any musical instrument around.

"Whoa, that's actually quite well made"

"H-Hey, Sanji. I never told you, but I actually have serious heart problems." said Usopp as he pretended to have a heart attack

"Stop lying, Usopp. I'm not going in there alone like some loser. No way in hell."

"I'm serious, Sanji. My heart is as weak as a baby's."

"Oh, really?" Sanji said dragging Usopp by the scruff of his neck to the mansion

"Sanji-san, I think I too have heart problems." Brook said while inching away from the cook

"You don't even have a heart! Stop being such wissies! Both of you!"

"So mean! You don't have to be so mean!" said Brook as he started crying

"Hey Sanji, you made Brook cry! Meanie!" whined Usopp as he struggled harder against Sanji's grip

" I think you've broken my heart, Sanji-san…"

"OKAY, OKAY I'm sorry, Brook!" said Sanji, exasperated

"Then-"

"We are still going to the haunted house."

"This place is so creepy! What is it with all these dolls anyway?"

"KYAA!" Sanji heard a girl scream

"What, a lady is in danger! Just wait, my dear princess, your prince charming is coming to rescue you!" he then darted to the room across to save his lady

"A ghost! A ghost! Get away from me, you plasmatic abomination! Perona, is that you? If it's you, this is so not funny!" a hysterical Usopp screamed as he shot whatever Pop Green he would reach in his bag

"Usopp! What are you doing in the ground! Hey that's dangerous!" Sanji scolded after a Pop Green almost hit him

"Sanji! A ghost! It's here!" were the only words Usopp said that Sanji could actually make out

"What? A ghost?" a nod of a head "In here?" another nod "Don't be ridiculous! Ghosts are not real. You must be seeing things"

"But I saw it! I swear!"

"GYAAA!" another girly shout

"Wait for me, my lady!"

When they came back to the other room, all they found was an unconscious Brook

"Brook! Wake up! Was it the ghosts?" a frantic Usopp said while slapping Brook in the face repeatedly

"Knock it off already! Ghosts don't exist!" Sanji argued while reaching in his jacket and taking a flask of water and pouring a bit of water in Brook's face

"It's here! A ghost!" Brook started screaming around and flailing his sword

"See Sanji it wasn't just me! There really are ghosts in here!"

"Shut up! Brook calm down!" Sanji grabbed Brook by the shoulders

"Okay." and Brook calmed down

"First: Ghosts. Are. Not. Real. Second: This is a haunted house, it's supposed to be scary. And third, remember what Nami told us. This could be very well a trap from the marines to arrest us."

"Oh, yeah. I remember now. Then it's way scarier! What if they've sent an admiral to fight us!"

"Then we fight them. Though I don't think it's that, otherwise they would have come to me first, since I'm the strongest out of the three of us."

"Yeah, but I'm the one with the higher bounty." Usopp said grinning

"Shut up! Bounty or wanted posters don't matter!" Sanji argued while kicking Usopp

As the two pirates argued and the skeleton tried to mediate the fight, a ghost approached them without they noticing

"Booooooo…." The ghost tried to scare them, but got no reaction as they were too caught up in their own fight

"Booooooo…." Again, no reaction

"Hey! Ghost trying to haunt here! Hello! DANM IT HUMANS, LOOK AT ME!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" The three pirates shouted in unison

"Gee, chill out." The ghost cleared it's throat "Now, that I have your attention…" a dark glint caught the ghost's eyes "Boooooo….."

"Wow, your acting sucks." Usopp said without thinking and the ghost started crying

"Y-you don't h-have to say it! I k-knew that already!" the ghost sobbed out

"Usopp-san! That was really unnecessary! Don't you feel bad for the poor ghost!" Brook scolded

"M-my dream was t-to, you k-know, s-star a p-play at the G-Grand Theater, b-but I'm s-stuck here playing this g-ghost and I-I c-can't even s-scare you people" the ghost was sobbing so hard it was hard to make out what it was saying

"Damn it, I'm starting to feel bad for it." Sanji grumbled out while glaring at Usopp

"I'm sorry, your acting doesn't suck so much." Usopp apologized

"Y-you are j-just s-saying that to make me f-feel better!"

"No, no, you actually scared us in the beginning, remember?"

"What? It wasn't me."

"Is there anyone else playing a ghost in this room?" Sanji asked

"No. I'm the only ghost in this part of the castle."

"Then who was it?"

As Usopp finished his question, a puff of green smoke appeared in the middle of the room.

"What the-"

"Whoa!"

"GYAA!"

"KYAA!"

"Curse you, poor, broken souls! Why is it that you get to live while I'm stuck in the eternity of haunting this house! So I'm haunting you as well!"

The two humans, skeleton and ghost were separated and transferred to another part of the mansion

 **[Sanji and Brook]**

"Oww, my head."Sanji groaned, and then shot up in a fighting stance "Where is that shitty ghost?" he searched around with his haki, but as he couldn't sense any presence, he lowered his stance and went to help Brook

"Hey Brook, wake up! We have to get out of here!"

"Sanji-san."Brook looked around "Where are Usopp-san and the little ghost?"

" I don't know, can't feel their presence. We have to find them and get out of this hellhole."

"Then we have to get moving. Come on, Sanji-san, I'm leaving you behind if you don't keep up."

"THAT'S MY LINE!"

Sanji and Brook walked for what seemed like hours, not even close to finding out where the exit is.

"Hey, Brook, don't you think we've been here before?"

"Now that you commented, this room does seem familiar to me."

"Wait a second, I'm going to mark this wall with some chilli powder I have."

"Okay." _I'm not going to even comment on why do you have chilli powder with you_

"Okay, let's go."

A few hours later they reached the same chilli scented room.

"YOU GOTTA BE SHITTING KIDDING ME!"

"Calm down, Sanji-san, there has to be a logical reason as to why we are ending up on the same room again and again."

"You're right. Let's search around every room we go in from now on, okay?"

"Why didn't you say so from the beginning?"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU EVERY LITTLE THING YOU HAVE TO DO!"

"Sanji-san, what is that on that wall?" Brook said pointing to the farthest wall on their left

"What?" Sanji said as he approached the wall " 'What type of art do skeletons like?' How am I supposed to know that?"

"SKULL-tures!" said the musician and the door opened "SKULL JOKE!"

"Brook, I have never been this happy in my life that you know so many bad jokes."

"THAT'S RUDE SANJI-SAN! My jokes require a certain artistic sense that you sure don't have."

"OH, YEAH? That's rich coming from a skeleton that eats the fine culinary I cook as if he was a pig!"

The two crewmates stopped when they reached a fork on the path

"If my presence bothers you so much, I'm going to take the left path and you can take the right path if you want!"

"Fine!" answered the irate blond

"Fine!" repeated the skeleton and they went their separate ways

 **[Usopp and Ghost]**

"What happened? My head hurts." the little ghost was the first one to wake up and tried to remember why it was in such a dark place. "I remember now. There was this other ghost, and it attacked us. M-Maybe it was how the manager decided to tell me I am fired?" the ghost was starting to become teary-eyed by now.

"You are such a crybaby, you know that?"

"GYAAH! Don't scare me like that!"

"My bad." The sniper looked around "Where are we? I can't feel Sanji or Brook with my haki, so they must be too far away from us."

"Haki? What's that?"

"I don't understand it that well myself, but basically it is an ability that people have within them. In my case, I know the observation haki, so I can feel other people's presence."

"Oh, it's a mysterious power."

"You can say that too. Come on, let's go find the exit to this place." The sharpshooter said as he searched around the room for a way out, and the ghost joined him in his search

"Hey, mister Pinocchio, I found a secret door."

"My name isn't Pinocchio, it's Usopp! Remember that!"

"Usopp as in 'God Usopp'?" asked the ghost with sparkly eyes

"Calling me GOD is a bit too much, but yeah, that's me the man with a bounty of 200 million belly."

"Whoah! I'm sorry! I was so disrespectful with you and you were such a big shot!" the little ghost blurted out while kneeing "Please don't kill me!"

"Hey! Hey! Calm down! Get up, I'm not gonna kill you." Said the exasperated man

"You won't?" the ghost looked up

"I won't. Gee, what is it with you, you're too uptight, you know? Relax a little more."

"I'm sorry, it's just how I am. I can't do anything right."

"Don't say that about yourself, you just haven't met the right people to help you yet. I used to be just like you, thinking I was useless and couldn't do anything right, but I have found great friends and they've taught me it's okay to not be able to do certain things." The sniper's face caught a serious tone to it "And that's why I have to get back to them. Where is the secret door you said you found?"

"It's right here." The ghost pressed a rock on the wall and the secret door opened "Let's go!"

Usopp and the little ghost walked along the narrow walkway, until they reached a large round room.

"Hey, Usopp! I see the exit! Come on!" said the ghost as it walked towards the exit of the room "I stepped on something." It looked down to see a skeleton "GYAAAAH! A corpse!"

"GYAAAAAH! Wait, is that…" said the sniper as he walked towards the skeleton

"No! Usopp! Come back! It will kill you!" the ghost sobbed out

"It really is! Hey, Brook, wake up!" Usopp started slapping the musician's face(skull?) repeatedly until he woke up

"What? Usopp-san? Why are you here? I thought we got split apart." Asked the confused skeleton

"That's my line, why are you here? Where is Sanji?" Brook's face(skull?) got a childish pout

"Don't know. Don't care."

"Did you two have a fight?"

"No." Brook said childishly

"Really?" Usopp said unconvinced

"Sanji-san is a big brute who's also really rude."

"Not that I care."

"Usopp-san is also really rude!" Brook said angry

"Usopp, do you know this person?" the little ghost asked while hiding behind Usopp

"Yeah, he's one of my crewmates. He was with us in the room when we got separated, remember?"

"Ohhh, I thought he was one of the props."

"You're really rude, you know that?" Usopp said

"Heeeey, Usopp!" Usopp heard Sanji call him

"Sanji! What-" Usopp said turning to Sanji, but caught sight of a really big snake following him

"What?" Sanji said turning around, and also saw the snake "Bastard, how long are you planning to keep on following me?!" he yelled kicking the snake

"Well, after Skypea there is really no snake that would scare us, I think." Usopp said unimpressed.

"Let's get out of here." Sanji said kicking down the gate

When the four people stepped out of the gate, they came out to many staff of the haunted house looking at them with a dumbfounded face. A short bald man with a horn on the middle of his forehead marched at them, face red with anger.

"What do you four idiots think you were doing?!" he yelled at them

"What?! We were saving our lives!" Sanji yelled back

"This was part of the attraction, you idiot!" the manager yelled

"Attraction?" the four of them exclaimed

"Wait, you were supposed to know that!" Usopp yelled at the ghost "You are part of the staff!"

"It was part of the staff. You are fired!" the manager said to the ghost "And here is the bill for everything you destroyed." He said handing Brook a paper that was so long it reached the ground

"Let me see. Wall destruction, 20 people of the staff injured, gate destruction, many props destroyed…" Usopp read on, and took a sharp breath "WHAT WERE YOU TWO IDIOTS DOING?! Nami will have our heads for this!" he yelled at Sanji and Brook, and they turned pale at the thought

"Unless we run!" both said in unison and ran, leaving Usopp to catch up on them

"Okay, where do we go next?" Usopp said while panting hard from the run

"There's a festival happening on the middle of the island. It's our biggest attraction." The little ghost said, scaring the shit out of the three pirates

"YOU FOLLOWED US?!" Sanji said with a hand on his heart

"Yes, I wanted to thank you, Usopp, for giving me courage to go after my dreams. Now I'm going to beg for an audition at the Grand Theater. Wish me luck!" the ghost said and then walked away waving at them

"Let's go to the festival?" Sanji said, and Usopp and Brook nodded


End file.
